Life is Messy
by simplygeeky
Summary: Emma Swan is determined to turn her life around and college is where she is going to start! Pairings: CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen, Snowing
1. Hello!

It's been a while but I have decided to dive back into writing! I have a few chapters for this already written and more in the works. This has been my baby these last few months so please, let me know what you think!

\- N

* * *

College.

Emma Swan never thought this day would come. After bouncing around foster homes all her life, getting pregnant at 17, getting picked up for petty theft thanks to her no-good ex boyfriend at 18, Emma never thought she'd actually be perusing a life-long goal of becoming a forensic scientist.

She wandered down the 4th floor of Forrest Hall, mentally making a note of all the room numbers as she went. 414, this was her new room, her new life!

"Oh my goodness! Hi! You must be Emma! I'm Mary Margaret! It is so great to meet you! Do you need help with anything? Where is your family? I took this bed but we can switch if you like, it's no problem!"

Emma stood in the doorway like a doe in headlights, staring at the small shorthaired woman. Processing everything this peppy woman had just said/asked her. Good thing was Emma had dealt with many kinds of people in her life, only down side was, most of them weren't peppy. But, Emma reminded herself that is a bright new future and she needed to make the most of it.

"Hello, Mary Margaret. Yup, I'm Emma and it's nice to meet you too. I don't really need help; it's just me and this is all my stuff." Emma put on her best smile and took to the empty bed, "This bed will do just fine."

"I'm so glad to hear it!" She beamed. Emma started to put her clothes away in the drawers meant for her and placed a few special items she collected over the years on her nightstand all while keeping up with her new roommates chatter.

She learned Mary was from Maine in a small town where he dad was sheriff. She lost her mom as a young girl but insists her father keeps her spirit alive and well. Her boyfriend, David, also attends Woodland University as a sophomore. They were high school sweethearts. She wants to be a first grade teacher someday. Even though she is a freshman, she is 19 because she took a year to help out at a children's cancer ward being a teacher's aid. Emma was sure she was a saint in disguise.

"What about you, Emma? I feel like I'm just talking about myself!"

Emma was sitting backwards on her desk chair just listening to Mary, providing the appropriate 'Wow, cool.' And 'Hmm.' when needed.

Emma thought for a moment, she wasn't one to share her life story, no matter how nice a person seemed, "I moved around a lot as a kid, felt kinda distant from my parents and now I'm here. Forensic Science major."

Mary opened her mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door; she happily skipped over to the door embracing the man who was on the other side.

"Emma, this is David. David, my new roomie, Emma." Mary introduced.

If Emma didn't know any better she would have guessed her and David were related; same blonde hair and eye color not to mention the similar facial features. Weird.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma." He extended a hand towards her along with a winning smile.

"Like wise, David." She shook.

"Are you joining us at the Rabbit Hole?" He asked.

"What a great idea! Emma, there will be a lot of people there you can meet, a few we even graduated with!" Mary pepped.

"I, eh, think I'm going to pass for tonight. I had a long day so sleep sounds very welcoming."

"Next time then, okay?" Mary asked surprise hugging her good-bye.

Emma felt her whole body go ridged and was only hoping Mary Margaret couldn't feel it too. Hugging was not something she was used to let alone comfortable with, a handshake was more her speed of personal contact. But Mary let her go quick enough, "Have a good night, Emma. I'll be quiet as a mouse when I come in."

Short start, I know but like I said, I have a lot already written. Much more to come! Please let me know your thoughts!

\- N


	2. Food

Much longer chapter. I'd love to hear what you think :)

\- N

* * *

After making sure all her belongings were right where she wanted them and a well-deserved hot shower was taken, Emma settled down under her brand new bed spread. Just as the cool sheets engulfed her she felt (and heard) a low growl from her belly, _shit_. Somehow she'd forgotten dinner.

Reluctantly, she wrenched the sheets off her, slipped on a light jacket and tennis shoes before heading to the lobby where she'd heard rumor of a vending machine.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Emma muttered to the incessant machine, which was refusing to drop down the savory hot pocket, "I've fed you now you feed me." She kicked it and the hot pocket fell…right into the glass now stuck. With a frustrated groan her forehead met the glass; Emma looked, mere centimeters from her tasty dinner.

"Lass, apparently you're new; that blasted machine is only there to torment us in our hour of need." Emma whipped her head around so fast her blonde hair tangled in front of her eyes.

She wasn't aware anyone was in this part of the lobby much less watching her failed scene unfold.

A man about her age, maybe a year or so older was leaning against the wall near by. Arms folded, a stupid grin played on his stubbled face.

"Guess that's what I get for missing out on dinner. Thanks for the info though." She tossed over her shoulder as she pushed the button hoping to at least get her money back, no such luck, "You've got to be kidding. This isn't very nice of you. You didn't even give me anything!" She muttered to herself.

He came up behind her, laughing a little, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I know a place that's open. Let's get some food in you before you start talking to the fax machine, yeah?"

"Not to be rude or anything but I don't even know you. Do you even live here? Go here?" Emma asked turning quick facing him now. Close enough to make out his finer features. Dark hair but not black, icy blue eyes and she could make out a faint scar on the jaw line of his left cheek. He was handsome even with out the damn accent, any straight female or gay male could have told you that but Emma made a vow a year ago to never fall again.

"Right, where are my manors? Killian Jones, sophomore, currently sharing a dorm on the third floor, room 317 to be exact." He smiled wide, dimples now showing, ' _Not falling, remember.'_ Emma had to mentally kick herself. He leaned a little closer and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Usually, this is the part where you share who you are, love." He reminded her of how formalities work but Emma got lost in the smell of mint, wafting from his mouth when he spoke.

"Oh yeah, Emma, freshman, forth floor. Hopeless with a vending machine but you already knew that."

"As I said, I can help with that." He offered gesturing to the doors leading outside.

Emma pondered, handsome-random man offering to take you to food late at night? Normally she'd have said no in a heartbeat and she was just about to until her stomach made an ungodly cry for help, "I guess that answers my question." Killian laughed as Emma pulled her jacket around her belly, as if that would some how silence it.

"I should really go change if we are going out some place."

"Nonsense. Trust me, love, no one is going to care what you're wearing. Come on, now."

* * *

They walked past two other dorms now and were headed towards the school itself, she was relived to find he wasn't taking her off campus. Off to some strange house where no one could hear he screams, that sort of thing. But rather to the very last dorm before hitting the Welcome Center building, Emma could see it off in the distance.

Emma decided to try and step out of her comfort zone and actually talk to this Jones person, he was saving her from starvation after all, "So, are you a transfer student?"

"Nope. Just came to the states for a better higher education than what Ireland could give me." He confessed, hands tucked into his leather coat pockets. Emma tried to make every mental note she could of him. He was in dark washed jeans, a gray cotton shirt with a black leather jacket unzipped over top. He stood about a half foot taller than her so she guessed he was around 6 feet tall. And then she realized he'd been asking her a question, "Lass? Did you hear me?"

Lucky for Emma, she'd also been sort of listening as she made observations, "Yeah, sorry, I'm from here, yes but I left for a while. Just got back today actually for school."

"Where'd ya leave to?"

"Florida."

"You don't look much like a Florida person."

Emma smiled a little because he was right, she didn't fit in much there with all the fake tans and overly sunshiny personalities, "What kinda person do I look like then, Jones?"

He gave her an up and down glance, "Big city feel. Some place with hustle. New York City? No, I think Boston would be a better fit."

Emma couldn't help but be pleased with his answer. She'd always liked the idea of Boston but never had the chance to visit, "Who knows, maybe someday." She told him as she looked to the tall brick building that they were walking up to.

* * *

"So, Swan, this is Elder Hall. My dorm was here last year and I happen to still have a key into the building thanks to some mates who still live here." Killian explained as they approached the dorm.

"And does Elder Hall have a vending machine that doesn't hate the student population?" She asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly." He used the key on the side door, "Down one floor." He told her and followed her down the set of stairs to yet another door in need of unlocking, "Enjoy." He beamed.

It was an old conference room that transformed into little café set up but with no registers or people working. A small, very small 'store' with some make shift tables around, a few desks mixed in with some beanbag chairs. Students were playing pong at one table while others gossiped munching on pop tarts, "Jones!" A voice called out from the pong table, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Texted you almost a half hour ago. Come on, help me beat this sorry sack!"

"'Fraid I can't tonight, gentlemen. Just here to get the lady a bite to eat and escort her back to Forrest Hall." He told the man with the buzz cut at the far end of the pong table with his hand on the small of Emma's back.

"I can get something and find my own way home. Not like it's that far. You should enjoy the evening, it's a Friday night after all." Emma tucked a stray hair and giving him an assuring smile.

"Never said the lass couldn't join in as well!"

"Would you want to?" Killian asked.

Emma only thought about her new bed sheets for a moment, "Who am I to say no to a game of pong?" She had no idea what it was about this man that made her feel like trusting him but it was infectious. This wasn't Emma Swan. Emma Swan would have still been fighting with the damn vending machine. But, here she was, ten at night in a dorm basement, eating Ramen Noodles and cheering on her new friend Killian Jones in a game of beer pong.

* * *

Emma had taken up residence on a beanbag while slurping up the rest of her noodle cup, "So, Killian wasted no time with you." Another one of Killian's friends plopped. This one was Robin if she remembered them all correctly. The one who hollered at them when they first came in was Will and Robin was the 'sorry sack' he'd been referring to.

"What do you mean by that?" Her brow furrowed.

"I love the man, I do. But, he makes his rounds. I'd hope this year would be different for him." Robin confessed while eating a granola bar.

"Well, I'm not that kind of girl. He didn't exactly seem like he expected something from me." Emma shrugged.

"No instant moves? Maybe the lad is changing then. Time will tell, I guess." He smiled and then his eyes went to the opening door, "Better late than never!" He harassed a familiar face.

"Yeah, I know! But, we're here, okay!" It was David with Mary in tow.

"Emma! I figured you'd be fast asleep by now!" Mary Margaret dashed to her side.

"My stomach had other plans it seems. Killian showed me this place."

"Brought another into the fold, I see." David hassled him with a grin.

"Come on, now. Not like I bring everyone down here!"

Everyone in the group shot him a look, "Alright, alright, I'm going to grab a drink before I get accused of anything else this evening." He backed away with his hands up in surrender.

* * *

"Seems like you have a bit of a reputation around here." Emma stated following him into the small kitchen area.

"It's really not that bad. I didn't sleep with half the female student population here or something but I might have made a few rounds last year. And they might like to give me hell for it." He blushed as he cracked open a beer.

"And what about this year?" Emma didn't even know why she was asking. Why'd she care? College. Career. NO FALLING!

"Well, this year hasn't even begun, not technically anyway." He offered her the beer, standing close enough again to smell the mint, even under the beer from pong, not breaking eye contact.

This was going to be a big problem if he kept this up.

* * *

I'm having too much fun with this story! Please let me know what you think about it.

\- N


End file.
